Because of You
by Kamon24121
Summary: Mrs. Knight dies of cancer and Kendall becomes an alcoholic. Jo and Kendall have a daughter and Jo doesn't want her daughter growing up around a drunk Kendall so she brings her to her Aunt's house. Will Kendall get the help he needs? ;D
1. Chapter 1

"I'm taking Megan..." Jo told Kendall and ran into their daughter's room.

Kendall fumbled his way through the house after Jo.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine," he lied.

Jo just ignored him and woke up her sleeping daughter.

"Come on... Wake up Megan. We're going to see Aunt Katie again." she said shaking her daughter until she awoke.

Once she woke up Megan she picked her up and carried her. She slid past Kendall and brought Megan downstairs to her car.

"Get your seatbelt on sweetie," she told her daughter.

"Mommy!" Megan called after her mother.

"Yeah?" Jo asked keeping the car door open.

"Can I have my Teddy?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll go get him. Stay right here okay?" Jo told her and kissed her on the head.

"Okay, mommy." Megan said.

Jo shut the door and quickly got in the front seat and turned on the air conditioner. She ran back up into her daughter's room and found Teddy. Kendall slowly walked in and tilted in to kiss her, but Jo pushed him away.

"Stop it! Kendall, you're drunk!" Jo yelled.

"No, I'm... not!" he babbled.

He fell on Megan's bed and reached for Jo, but she stepped out of his way.

"I'll see you when you're you again..." she said and shut the door.

She hugged Teddy tightly towards her chest and ran back down to Megan. A few tears fell down her cheeks as she got to the bottom of the stairs. She wiped them as she walked to the car.

"Here you go, Megan..." she said handing her daughter Teddy.

"Teddy!" Megan exclaimed taking Teddy and hugging him close. "Thanks, mommy!"

Jo smiled and got in the front seat and drove Megan to her Aunt's house.

~~~~~~At Aunt Katie's house~~~~~~~

"Hi, Katie!" Jo said when Katie opened the door.

She held Megan tighter and smiled.

"Kendall's been drinking again..." Jo explained to his sister.

Katie just nodded and motioned for them to come inside. Jo put Megan down.

"Go see Scruffy... while I talk to your Aunt, okay?" Jo told Megan.

"Okay, mommy!" Megan said and ran inside holding Teddy by the arm.

Teddy drug across the floor and Jo laughed watching Megan run to find the dog.

"Come in, Jo." Katie said.

Jo nodded and walked in slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Jo looked around the livingroom.

Katie giggled. "You're not going to find my big brother hiding in here you know."

Jo smiled and shut the door behind her.

"I know, sorry Katie." she told her.

Katie just nodded not saying another word and told Jo to sit down and watch tv or something while she went off to the kitchen.

"Tea or..." Katie called over the kitchen counter.

"Tea," Jo smiled over at her.

Katie nodded and pulled out a fresh new tea bag and made a whole new pitcher just for Jo.

When the tea was finally done she came out of the kitchen with two glasses and handed Jo the other one.

"Thanks," Jo quickly smiled at Katie and took a giant gulp of the fresh cold tea. "Mmm..."

Katie smiled and nodded taking a less generous sip than Jo.

Megan ran in screaming. "Mommy!"

Jo quickly dropped her cup of tea to the coffee table and picked up her daughter.

"What's wrong, Megan?" she asked looking into her daughters eyes.

"Teddy is dead..." she cried.

"What?" Jo exclaimed and looked at Katie confused.

Katie looked at the both of them shocked and then realized that her dog must've taken the stuffed animal from Megan and tried to eat it but instead he just tore it to bits.

"I'll be right back!" Katie yelled and went to the back room to find the crime scene.

The head was on one side of the room and the legs were all scattered everywhere.

She looked around for her dog and when she finally found it she glared.

"Lucy! You know better than to ruin Megan's things..." she yelled and smacked her dog on the head. "Bad Lucy!"

She picked up Lucy and carried her back out into the livingroom to the sad mother and devistated daughter in her lap.

"I'm sorry," Katie showed Lucy and all the fluff in her claws and still hanging from her mouth. "Lucy kind of killed..." she looked at Megan now. "...Teddy."

Megan purked up and looked at Lucy.

Jo laughed. "Megan, why are you happy about that?" she asked.

"Because mommy, Lucy is okay, Teddy is just a stuffed animal." she suprised her mom with these words and suprised her even more by jumping off of her lap and running over to Aunt Katie and reaching out for Lucy. "Lucy!"

Jo folded her arm around her chest and grabbed her tea off of the coffee table and drank some more looking over at Katie and laughing a little.

Katie let Lucy down and Megan and Lucy went off to he crime scene room again and giggled and barked for hours.

Katie and Jo talked about Kendall up to now and sipping off a lot of glasses of tea.

"Want me to get some more?" Katie asked for the tenth time.

Jo nodded again and handed her her glass with a smile.

Katie took it and went to the kitchen and pulled out the tea from the fridge.

Then there was a knock on the door and they both froze.

Jo looked over at Katie scared.

I'll get it, Katie mouth over the kitchen counter top to her and walked around to her door.

"Kendall," she looked at her older brother from head to toe and smiled slightly. "What are you doing here?"

Kendall ignored his little sister's words and tried to get in through the door, but Katie was stronger than her drunk brother.

"No," she cried and shut the door in his face.

Kendall screamed for her to open the door and let him in but she ignored him.

"Please..?" Kendal's normal voice called through the drunkness.

Jo's head perked up when she heard his normal voice, but it happened many times before and she didn't let that get in the way of him possibly hurting their daughter.

Megan ran into the livingroom and heard her father yelling at the door and ran over to her mother.

"Mommy, why is daddy yelling at the door like that?" she whispered to her mom.

Jo took her child in her lap and hugged her close.

"I don't know, Baby." she told her daughter and kissed her forehead.

Katie looked over at her poor sister inlaw and her niece.

She mouthed "I'm so sorry" to them and Jo mouthed "It's alright... It's not your fault this is happening" right back.

After a few hours of screaming and pounding at the door Kendall gave up and went home.

Jo decided to wait it out a few more days while Kendall got "normal" again.


End file.
